


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by tomarkislife



Category: One Direction
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, full bladder, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend:<br/>"Seven Minutes in Heaven... But one of them has to pee." </p><p>I am the literal worst this is sin I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

 

* * *

How did Louis even get himself into this situation to begin with? He's standing in a dingy, small closet with the love of his life, about to get to make out with him for seven straight minutes. How could this not be perfect? Being Louis... There's always a catch. 

 

He he has to pee. Badly.

 

He sighs, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as Liam leans into kiss him. He backs away when a sudden urge pulses through him and his back hits the wall and he almost moans, hands lingering towards his crotch.

 

Why is this happening to him?

 

He had been at this party for hours, drinking copious amounts of soda, and he's sorely regretting that now. Louis was just about to run to the loo when he was suddenly dragged into a game of seven minutes of heaven, and he couldn't just say no when Liam spun the bottle and landed on him. Seven minutes isn't that bad. He can hold it that long.

 

Right?

 

"Louis? You alright?" Liam asks, giving him a worried look as he breaths low and shallow breaths.

 

Louis nods. "Y-Yeah, sorry," he perks up slightly, trying desperately to forget about the ache in his bladder. He smiles at Liam and in one swift motion, he kisses him, trying desperately to forget about the ache in his abdomen.

 

Louis never thought Liam's lips would be this soft or mold so perfectly into his. He's so caught up in the fantastic movement that he's practically forgotten about his bladder. But then Liam pulls away and he groans softly, unable to help shifting uncomfortably.

 

Liam smiles at him and Louis nearly faints. He loves that stupid smile. "I like your kiss," he says. He lightly touches Louis' cheek and he shudders underneath his touch. God, he's going to wee himself.

 

It's pretty sudden when Liam grips the neck collar of his shirt and pulls him down onto the ground with him, unknowingly squishing his bladder between them. This time he can't help the loud moan he lets out, feeling the liquid in his bladder starting to make its way down his shaft.

 

"Li..." he whispers, trying to get off, but he's holding him tight by the waist, one hand trailing up his back. He pulls him in for a kiss and Louis feels every ounce of liquid forcing its way down and he just can't anymore and-

 

A spurt makes it way out, dampening his boxers and jeans.

 

Liam immediately pulls away, looking down at his crotch. "Did you just-"

 

"I'm sorry!" Louis shoves himself off of Liam and buries his hand deep in his now damp crotch. He moans at the relief, squirming. "I just, fuck, I really hafta go."

 

Liam chuckles nervously after a few tense moments and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so? It's no big deal. We can just continue this another time," he says. Louis smiles and nods, attempting to pull his hands out from between his legs. The second he does, another leak makes it way out and he grimaces, squeezing himself hard.

 

"M-Maybe after I use th-the loo?" Louis asks, cheeks burning red as he squeezes himself, ignoring the drop of urine at his slit begging to slip out.

 

Liam smiles and nods. "Of course,"

 

The two stand, Louis ready to make a mad dash for the toilet and let out all this pent up urine, when he hears the _chink_ sound of a locked door.

 

Time nearly stops as he realizes what this means.

 

"Uh..."

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Louis hisses, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

Liam spins around and smiles tensely at him. "Don't worry. I'll just pound on the door and someone will come to get us out. It'll be fine."

 

Louis barely has a chance to nod before he begins banging on the door and shouting for someone to get them. The pounds on the door go straight to Louis' bladder and he whines, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, along with pulsing dick.

 

After a minute of shouting and banging, Liam stops and sighs. He faces Louis and bites his lip. "I-I think the musics too loud."

 

Louis breath heavily, leaning against the closet wall. His pee sloshes against his bladder, begging for him to just whip it out and piss right where he is.

 

But he can't. Not with Liam staring at him while he clutches himself like a child.

 

"Fuck," he groans, wiggling his bum against the wall. He feels like he's moments away from flooding his jeans and this closet, drowning him and Liam in his piss. "C-Can you call someone?" he asks, letting go of any dignity he has left. "I'm sorry... I just have to go. Like right now."

 

Liam gives him a sympathetic look and shakes his head. "I didn't bring my phone with me."

 

This sends Louis over the edge.

 

Louis doubles over in desperation, whimpering as another urge pulses through him. "What am I gonna do?" he asks anxiously, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm seriously going to wee myself and-and just..." he trails off, whole body tensing as he holds off the impending flood.

 

"Hey, Lou, it's alright," Liam comforts. "We just have to wait until the seven minutes are up and then you can go to the toilet. I know you can hold it that long."

 

Louis nods, shifting uncomfortably in his stance by the wall. "Just... Distract me please,"

 

Liam smiles, stepping closer to him. "Would this..." He gently pecks Louis' neck. "Help?"

 

Louis nods rapidly, turning to press their lips together. If they could just keep kissing Liam for the next six minutes, then he could hold in his liquid and dispose of it in the proper place instead of his pants.

 

He lets out a low moan when Liam pulls him closer, running his hand down to his ass. He squeezes it lightly, loving the way Louis gasps at this. He very slowly lifts one of his hands and slips it into the butt of Louis' pants, squeezing his bare ass firmly.

 

Louis freezes, feeling a small leak trickle it's way out as Liam continues to hold his cheek in a firm grip. Even making out with Liam is helping distract from his absolute desperate need to pee.

 

"Lou? Are you alright?" Liam asks, pulling away lightly.

 

Louis shakes his head. "P-Please stop saying loo," he whispers under his breath, squirming desperately in his place. "Can you, uh, try the door again? I can't hold it much longer."

 

Liam gives him a nervous smile and nods. He goes to bang on the door, hoping for someone to hear them, while Louis does a desperate potty dance. He stomps his feet on the ground, hand gripping his crotch like his life depends on it.

 

At this point his bladder is thumping inside of him, absolutely straining with too many liquids. Why do things like this happen to him? He just wanted to make out with his crush, maybe get a little more, and then continue on partying. But his life is apparently not that easy as he feels like he is going to piss himself and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it.

 

"Liam!" he whines as an urge jars his whole body, causing him to tense up and freeze. If he moves a single inch, it will all come flooding out of him. He just knows it. "Oh my god! I hafta go so bad!"

 

Tears build up in his eyes as he squeezes them shut, wanting so badly to just pee. "Louis, it's OK. You can just... Just go. I-If you need to,"

 

Louis shook his head. "I can't go with you here!" he doesn't mean to shout but he's about ten seconds away from weeing himself at this point. He bounces, literally bounces, from foot to foot as piss begs to be released, just dangling at the end of his urethra. “Oh my god, oh my god! Liammmm! I hafta wee so bad!” he whines, giving him a panicked look. “You gotta… You gotta get outta us here or I’m gonna fucking wee everywhere!”

 

Liam bites his lip nervously and goes back to pounding on the door, hoping that someone, anyone, will hear them. He can hear Louis crying behind him, letting out desperate whimpers every few moments. He’s so worried about him that he barely process’ the door opening.

 

Louis gasps as he sees the face of his Irish friend, Niall, opening the door for them. He never thought he’d be so excited to see that blonde hair. “Uh, your seven minutes isn’t up yet,” he says and Louis nearly cries. He doesn’t care about the goddamn seven minutes. He just wants a toilet.

 

“I need the toilet!” he shouts desperately, going silent when a leak trickles out, staining his trousers. “Please tell me no ones-“

 

“It’s occupied at the moment. But it should be free any minute.”

 

Louis lets out a loud cry, tightening the hold he has on his crotch. Liam can’t stand seeing him like this, so he shoos Niall away. “Lou, it’ll be alright,” he comforts. Louis shakes with sobs, body shaking with need. “We need to get you to the bathroom. We don’t know how much longer it’ll be free after someone gets out.”

 

Louis nods rapidly, the fear of having to prolong his wait for the toilet almost unbearable. Liam wraps an arm around his shoulder and the two take tentative steps out of the closet, ignoring the glances some people give them. Louis is practically collapsed in Liam’s arms, softly crying as they walk. Each step they take sends a painful jolt to his bladder, sending little leaks out to soak his boxers even more. A small wet patch has formed on his jeans but he could care less. He just needs to get to the bathroom and-

 

“Hold up,” a voice stops Liam, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. Louis whimpers, the liquid in his bladder sloshes at the sudden fast movement. “There’s a line. You have to wait your turn.”

 

Louis’ eyes widen and the realization of what is happening hits him.

 

He’s going to wet himself.

 

“Liiii….” he whispers desperately to him, doubling over slightly. “I can’t… I can’t hold it…”

 

Liam looks down at his friend who is clearly in pain, bent at the waist, holding his crotch. He has to think of something fast. The line to the bathroom isn’t long, but he just knows Louis can’t wait even ten more seconds.

 

He watches as Louis’ hand raises to his lower stomach, probably cradling his bladder to calm it slightly. That’s when he gets an idea.

 

“Uh… Ya see…” he starts, looking at the guy who had stopped them from entering the bathroom. In the corner of his eye, he sees the bathroom looking empty and he’s about to make a mad dash for it, but someone enters it, locking it behind them. Dammit. This better work.

 

“My friend here he, uh, had a little too much to drink, ya know what I mean?” Liam says nervously, chewing on his lip. The guy just stares at him, eyes glancing over to Louis. He’s still holding his stomach, moaning with pain.

 

“Ohhh, I get it,” the guys says, smiling at Liam. “He can go in next. Don’t want to have to clean up puke later.”

 

Liam smiles. It worked. He pulls Louis to the front of the bathroom line, holding him close. He just has to wait for this person to get out the bathroom and then he can wee. Just a few more minutes.

 

“Liam?” Louis whispers, small whimper in his voice.

 

Liam looks over and gasps when he sees the wet patch spreading across his crotch rapidly. “Lou, no!” he shouts, shoving his hands over Louis, hoping to stem off the flow. It practically picks up speed, instantly wetting Liam’s hands. “Come on, love. Just a few more moments and then you can-“

 

“Make it stop!” he whines. Liam turns around to where Louis is staring and notices a boy slowly pouring a bottle of water on the ground. The water splatters on the ground, pooling on the floor. Liam turns Louis around and covers his ears. He stops peeing, sighing when the door to the bathroom finally unlocks.

 

Louis doesn’t even take a second to rush in, leaving Liam behind as he slams the bathroom door. Both of them only calm when they can hear the heavy stream of urine hitting the toilet bowl water, and Louis lets out a long moan.

 

After a minute or two, Louis stumbles out of the bathroom, face flushed red as he stares down at his soaked jeans. He made it, but barely. "Li... What am I gonna do?" he asks, shifting around uncomfortably.

 

Liam gives him a sympathetic look and pulls him from the restroom. "Why don't we go back to my house? You can spend the night there and I'll give you some clean pants. Is that alright with you?"

 

Louis nods lightly, taking Liam's outstretched hand and leading him out to his car. Maybe almost wetting himself wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> siiiiiiiiiiiin


End file.
